


I think everyone on this island is desperate (and it keeps getting gayer)

by The_Wilds_Musings (HarryJamesPeralta)



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fatin/Leah, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Other, fatin/dot, fatin/dot/leah, leah/dot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryJamesPeralta/pseuds/The_Wilds_Musings
Summary: Fatin suggests they play spin the bottle, but never expected to end up here, the happiest she'd ever fucking been.After they're off the island, Toni asks the one question everyone has been dying to know the answer to, how in the fuck did Fatin end up with two goddamn girlfriends?
Relationships: Dot Campbell/Fatin Jadmani, Dot Campbell/Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke, Dot Campbell/Leah Rilke, Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	I think everyone on this island is desperate (and it keeps getting gayer)

“So, how did you decide to date both Leah and Dot?” Toni asked, they’d been out of the bunker for only four months, Dot and Fatin had gotten that apartment right out of the bunker and Leah had moved in with them only a month later. Fatin put her head in her hands, this was kind of a long story.

_“A woman’s sexuality is a moving target,” was Fatin’s argument when exactly zero of the other girls had went along with her idea to play spin the bottle. Shelby had come out a week ago, and she knew for a fact none of the rest of them were too stuck up to kiss a fucking girl._

_“I’m not drunk enough to suck face with any of you,” Dot’s argument was weak, because they were all incredibly drunk, finished the bottle of vodka like the boss bitches they were._

_“You’re just afraid you’ll be gayer than you think Dorothy,” she teased Dot and Dot rolled her eyes._

_“I’m not afraid of anything.”_

_“Fuck it, I’m in,” Leah sat down cross legged in the sand and Fatin cheered, out loud, how embarrassing._

_“Yeah, whatever, me too,” Rachel didn’t seem enthused, “But I’m not making out with my sister,” she warned, Nora snorted and added her two cents._

_“I’ll play,” with Nora that made four in and when Marty sighed deeply Fatin pumped her fist in the air._

_“If I’m going to die on an island I may as well have my first kiss,” Shelby and Toni joined almost immediately after which just left Dot. Seven pairs of eyes staring her down finally made her cave._

_“Fuck, fine, whatever let’s do this.”_

_“So, who goes first?” Fatin was honestly anxious, it had been nearly a month since they landed on this god-forsaken island and she missed physical contact, god, it didn’t need to be about sex, but being close with someone was something she truly missed._

_Surprising all of them Shelby volunteered to go first, Toni didn’t exactly look thrilled about her new girlfriend volunteering to kiss another girl, but she didn’t say anything. Shelby swallowed her nerves and spun, it didn’t spin well, because I mean, sand, but it spun and landed on the one person she didn’t want to kiss, not because Dot was someone she despised, she rather liked Dot. But Dot was the one person who knew her from back home, and that made her nervous._

_Dot looked kind of annoyed but waved her arm for Shelby to join her on her side of the circle. “I don’t have to kiss you Dottie, it’s just a game,” Shelby told her, and Dot snorted._

_“Don’t be a chicken Goodkind, its just a kiss, we don’t have to make out,” they pressed their lips together so briefly even Toni laughed._

_“That was like watching eleven-year-olds play spin the bottle,” Toni said through her laughter and Shelby tossed sand at her playfully._

_“We’ll just go around the circle then?” Fatin asked after Shelby rejoined Toni on the proper side of the circle. Martha spun the bottle and landed on Toni, who immediately objected._

_“Martha is basically my sister,” she argued when Dot and Fatin stuck to their guns, “Plus Marty wants her first kiss to be special and if I do it, she’ll be scarred from kissing for the rest of her damn life.” Marty nodded in agreement and the group relented and let Marty spin again, this time landing on Fatin._

_“Well, I suppose if I should land on someone it should be someone as experienced as you Fatin,” Marty joked, her laughter stopped once Fatin sat directly in her lap._

_“Relax babe,” Fatin whispered to Marty, her fingers traced down Marty’s cheek gently and she kissed Marty as she deserved for her first kiss. Gentle, loving, and sweet before pulling away. “Now any boy who wants to kiss you has to live up to that, and don’t let them be pushy babe,” she told Marty pressing a second light kiss to the girl’s lips before returning to her spot._

_“You good Marty?” Toni asked, she looked dazed honestly and it was cute. Marty nodded._

_“I’m great,” Marty told them, she leaned her head on her hand, the world was spinning some, but she wasn’t sure if it was from the kiss or the alcohol, but she assumed the alcohol._

_Rachel spun next and landed on Toni, both looked mildly displeased by this and kissed much in the same fashion that Dot and Shelby had, close lipped, quick, barely even a kiss. Nora spun after Rachel and to Fatin’s surprise it lands on her for a second time._

_“How do you want to do this Nora?” Fatin asks sweetly, but the normally quiet girl had already made her way past Dot and squeezed into the sand between them and pulled Fatin close for a rather bruising kiss. It wasn’t sweet, or soft, or gentle, but rather needy. Fatin kissed her back and let out a soft sound when Nora’s tongue slipped into her mouth before Dot cleared her throat and Nora as silently as she ever did move back to her spot. Rachel was looking at her with great surprise, but she did figure Nora was probably the drunkest out of all of them._

_“Martha Blackburn,” Dot was smiling, she seemed way more comfortable with kissing Marty than she did with Shelby, but Fatin figured it was probably because she didn’t know Marty off of the island and wouldn’t have to field questions from their classmates about their time on the island together. “Come on down,” she added, and Marty laughed lightly, her and Dot kissed for a few moments, more sloppily Fatin was sure than either of them intended, but it seemed like Marty, with now two kisses under her belt was eager to kiss a few more people._

_“My turn is it?” Fatin asked as the group turned to look at her. She spun, her heart pounding in her chest, there was only one girl here she wanted to kiss, had wanted to kiss since freshman year, but she’d never admit it. When the bottle stopped on Leah she nearly fainted from relief._

_“Are you nervous Fatin Jadmani?” Leah asked her, her voice unnaturally high and teasing. Leah had turned in the sand where they were already sitting next to each other and Fatin had swallowed hard._

_“Me? Never Rilke,” she assured her, her voice was steady and sure, but inside she was absolutely nervous. Her heart pounded in her chest and she could feel the blood rushing in her ears as Leah scooted closer. Their lips met so softly Fatin was sure she was having a fucking dream and that this wasn’t actually happening, until she felt Leah shift in the sand next to her and her lips pull away. Fatin opened her eyes quickly enough to see Leah swinging her leg over Fatin and slammed them shut as she felt Leah straddle her lap and pull her into a more eager kiss. Her hands on Fatin’s jaw pulled Fatin closer than she ever imagined herself being to Leah and she found her own arms wrapping around Leah’s waist. The girl on top of her slipped her tongue into Fatin’s mouth and they both let out a small noise of appreciation, if the blood wasn’t rushing in her ears so loudly, she may have heard Dot or Toni clear their throat, but she didn’t hear them, she only felt Leah’s lips searing into her, they were so warm, dry, scabbed from biting them, but it was perfect._

_“Jesus guys get a room,” it was finally Toni who said something._

_“If there were rooms on this beach, I’d get one,” Fatin shot back unashamed, Leah had flushed deep red and took a steadying breath before climbing out of Fatin’s lap. When Leah spun and landed on Fatin Toni grabbed the bottle off the ground._

_“As fucking much as we all enjoyed your first make out session, I think I speak for all of us when I say I don’t really want to watch it again,” she warned and so Leah pressed a kiss to Fatin’s jawline gently from where she sat. Fatin almost moaned, it felt so amazing to be felt by another human, but she held it together. Toni spun and landed on Shelby, the two of them excused themselves and everyone knew they wouldn’t be back until morning._

_“Do we play again?” Dot asked as they watched Shelby and Toni half stumbling, half running toward the forest. No one was up to play again, and everyone really dispersed back to camp except Leah who rested her head on Fatin’s shoulder, once the other girls returned to camp, just two hundred yards away Leah whispered to her._

_“I’ve wanted to kiss you since like, eighth grade,” and Fatin laughed laughed._

_“Literally same,” she admitted, and Leah grinned at her, “care to kiss for a while more? I mean, I’d kiss any of you right now, but I was hoping I’d la—” Fatin didn’t even get to finish her sentence before Leah was straddling her lap again and her words died against Leah’s lips. Leah kissed her hard, it was desperate and needy the way her fingers curled in the knotted mess of Fatin’s hair and Fatin’s hands on Leah’s hips pulled the girl impossibly closer. When Fatin slid her tongue against Leah’s lip the other girl graciously accepted and they seemed content to just taste each other, their hands wandering mostly innocently. Fatin broke the kiss to swear, “Fuck, Lee,” she wasn’t sure where the nickname came from, but Leah didn’t seem to mind, she didn’t respond with words, but Fatin was seriously surprised when Leah pushed her back into the sand to kiss her some more. Fatin let out an embarrassing noise when Leah’s lips tore from hers to kiss her jaw, then her neck right below her earlobe. Leah’s lips worked at her neck hotly for a few moments causing Fatin to completely come undone, she was so willing to take Leah right on this beach, but she knew it was inadvisable, considering they were in the literal open barely far enough away from camp that Fatin was one hundred percent sure the other girls were going to pick on her for literally moaning about a kiss._

_“God you’re so beautiful,” Leah said against Fatin’s ear, her hand had snaked up Fatin’s shirt causing the dark-haired girl to shudder._

_“We have to stop Lee,” she whispered, normally she was not above fucking a random stranger at a party, but Leah was not a random stranger, and this island was not a fucking party._

_“I don’t want to stop Fatin,” Leah whispered back, her voice sounded different now, before it had sounded deep, husky even, this time it sounded panicked, her breathing coming too quick._

_Fatin sat up with great difficulty to look at Leah properly, her eyes were shining with unshed tears. “Fuck, Lee,” she whispered for the second time tonight, but this time it was not because she was completely coming undone, it was genuine concern._

_“I just want to forget his hands on me,” Leah admitted as her first tear fell._

_“Babe,” Fatin sighed so deeply she was sure Dot had heard it at camp, “I will make you forget, anytime, but not when we’re both too drunk to really be making this type of life altering decision.”_

_“Life altering? Fatin, you’ve slept with half of our classmates.”_

_“Three quarters, but you’re one of seven other girls on this island, if we sleep together based on drunk fucking decisions, and either one of us regrets it, it will be hell until we either die out here or are rescued, you don’t want that do you Lee?” Leah shook her head harshly; another tear fell and Fatin brushed it away with her thumb. She leaned forward and kissed Leah softly, purely to comfort her. When Leah finally calmed down enough, they went back to camp, Dot made eyes at her and Fatin rolled hers back. Dottie Campbell was a nosy woman, so sexy, but so nosy._

_“So Fatin, what happened with Leah last night?” Dot asked waggling her eyebrows as they collected wood for their fire._

_“Nothing more than happened when you all were there,” Fatin admitted and Dot made a face at her._

_“You cannot expect me to believe that ya’ll didn’t fucking bone.”_

_“We didn’t, but I told her I’d be down, when we were both sober,” Dot snorted and Fatin’s answer and responded teasingly._

_“I thought I was the only woman for you Fatin.”_

_“Oh, Dorothy, if you weren’t so adamant that you were a flaming heterosexual, I would have fucked you in these woods three weeks ago.” Dot laughed so hard the sip of water she had taken came out of her fucking nose._

_“Don’t tempt me, this place is fucking with my head.” Dot admitted and Fatin raised an eyebrow._

_“Are you telling me you’re maybe not as straight as you thought you were?”_

_“I never said I wasn’t pan dude, I said I wasn’t a fucking lesbian,” Dot reminded her and Fatin threw a stick at her._

_“You sneaky bitch.” Dot shrugged and continued to pick up sticks._

_“I honestly just have it so bad for Mateo, it sucks, because guys fucking suck, but damn Fatin, if we’re here another month remind me, we had this conversation.” They return to the beach without saying much else at all and Fatin is honestly floored, when Dot had said she wasn’t a fucking lesbian she didn’t realize she was going to be fucking blindsided by the pansexual coming out, she just thought Dot was a heterosexual with unfortunate clothing choices._

_She doesn’t get the opportunity to talk to Leah alone for almost three days._

_“Still need to get his hands off of you?” Fatin asks as she wraps her arms around Leah’s waist from behind and rests her head on Leah’s shoulder. Leah nods and Fatin presses a kiss to the back of her neck. “Name the time and place beautiful,” Fatin whispers into her ear._

_They volunteer for water duty the next day and when Leah returns covered in hickeys no one says a fucking word except Toni who high fives Fatin, Dot looks surprisingly jealous._

_And six days later when they’re stuck together on fucking firewood duty again Dot speaks slowly._

_“So, are you and Leah a thing now?” she manages and Fatin snorts._

_“I mean, kind of, but it’s just sex,” Fatin admits, Leah won’t commit to anything with Jeff still in her mind, “Why, are you jealous Dorothy?”_

_“I mean I’m jealous that half of the people on this island are getting some and I’m not, I think I even saw fucking Rachel and Martha kissing the other day, I think everyone on this island is desperate for physical contact and it keeps getting gayer.” Fatin lets out a laugh louder than she intended._

_“I’m still holding out, but I’ll let you know if I ever want to—” Dot gestures between them and Fatin nearly rolls her eyes. She was honestly super attracted to Dot, but she should probably at least tell Leah it is a possibility. When they return to camp with firewood Leah and Fatin sneak away, they’ve been doing that a lot lately, almost as much as Toni and Shelby._

_Leah is kissing her fiercely, trying to take charge and Fatin stops her. “Whoa, slow down babe,” she whispers, and Leah stops, confused. “I wanted to talk to you, first.” And Leah suddenly looks self-conscious and honestly quite nervous. “It’s nothing bad, I just, I want to know what this is we’re doing.”_

_“It’s just sex, Fatin,” Leah told her and Fatin stopped her from kissing her again._

_“If it’s just sex, you’re not going to go all dark on me if Dot and I hook up?” Leah sputters, but regains control over her face quickly._

_“No, of course not.”_

_“Don’t lie to me Rilke,” Fatin warns, “I don’t want to ruin whatever this is, just because Dot is getting desperate to get off at someone else’s hand.” Leah can’t help but laugh at the wording and Fatin kisses her to shut her up. She pulls away again, “I mean it Leah, if you don’t like the idea, I won’t do it.”_

_“I’m not your fucking girlfriend Fatin, you can do whatever you want.”_

_Nine days later when Fatin returns from firewood duty with Dot and Fatin is covered in hickeys Leah does get jealous, beyond jealous. She tries to hold Fatin’s hand by the fire at night and slips in between them as often as possible and it drives Fatin bonkers, this goes on for nearly a week before Fatin has to say something to Leah._

_“What’s with you Rilke?” Fatin asks when they’re finally alone._

_“I lied, I’m fucking jealous,” Leah answers and Fatin snorts._

_“Fucking obviously, so what do you want from me Lee?” Fatin asks, and she’s serious._

_“I want to be your girlfriend, officially,” Fatin’s eyes narrow, she really does wan t date Leah, but fuck, being with Dot had ignited something in her._

_“I need to talk to both of you, preferably at the same time,” Leah agrees to talking with both of them and Dot begrudgingly does too._

_Three days later the talk occurs and Fatin nervously picks at her cuticles before Dot breaks the silence._

_“What do you want to talk to us about Fatin?”_

_“For real Fatin, we’ve all been walking on eggshells around camp waiting for this tension to end.” Leah adds and Fatin knows they’re right._

_“I can’t choose between you,” she finally says, “I don’t fucking date, you know this about me, but fuck, I can’t choose, and not because I don’t want to date you, because I fucking do,” she’s rambling and doesn’t really know how to state the obvious until Dot laughs._

_“You want us both, we both want you, it’s not that complicated, we just do it.” Leah balks._

_“Do it?” Dot laughs until she nearly pukes._

_“I mean, try it out, all of us, dating. I don’t dislike the idea of both of you in my life and obviously Fatin isn’t going to choose one of us, we may as well try and make it work.” She says when she finally calms down, “but I’m not telling these heathens that we’re three way dating until we’re off this fucking island, so you’re just going to have to chill while we all fuck around with each other claiming to not have feelings.”_

_“I don’t have feelings for you Dot,” Leah informs her and Dot shrugs._

_“So, if it doesn’t work out then at least we can say we fucking tried.” Fatin’s eyes travel between the two of them as they banter back and forth finally coming up with a solution. For now, Fatin would swap between them on alternating days, but one or two days a week they had to volunteer for a job together to get to know one another._

_Leah and Dot barely last four work shifts together before Leah admits she could see herself with both of them, for the long-term and Dot kisses her, their first kiss isn’t anything special, but its sweet. They tell Fatin they’re ready to date for real and Fatin kisses them both, one after the other and launches herself at them in a three-way hug. “I love you guys,” Fatin admits and it’s easy for Dot and Leah to reciprocate, because they do love each other, it’s just not as deeply as they love Fatin, but they knew that they’d get there._

“I mean, we knew you were fucking both Dot and Leah, but none of us knew that Dot and Leah were shacking up behind our backs,” Toni admitted and Fatin laughed. Toni and Shelby were visiting their new place in LA from Minnesota, the other girls were out on the balcony while Dot grilled burgers.

“It wasn’t exactly in our plans, to all date, but fuck Toni, I love these bitches.” Fatin admitted. Toni punched Fatin’s arm playfully and Dot’s voice called from the balcony.

“Ya’ll need to come fucking eat and stop chatting like grandmas.”

“Yes dear,” Fatin yelled back and Leah answered.

“You know I’m dear, and Dot is babe,” she joked and Fatin chuckled.

“You’re whatever I call you, bitch.” Laughter rang from all five of them, this was the happiest Fatin had ever fucking been, and she wouldn’t give up on this if her life depended on it. 


End file.
